


Just Plain Old Domestic Bliss

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2020 challenges [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: What comes after the end is smooth sailing and apple cider donuts.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: October 2020 challenges [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947589
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Just Plain Old Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Holiday Traditions  
> Prompt 2: Carry On

Dean's taking the last load of jeans out of the dryer when it occurs to him. He turns the thought over in his head while he walks from the laundry room up to the library, where the rest of his family is finishing a game of Catan.

"Should we be decorating?" he asks the room at large, dropping the basket of clean clothes next to the table.

"Decorating what?" his brother asks him with a puzzled quirk of his mouth.

"I dunno, the walls? We could... Hang up some fake bats and spiderwebs? Carve a few pumpkins? I ain't no wood nymph, but shouldn't we be doing this stuff now?"

Sam scoffs. "Doing what stuff? Celebrating Halloween with decorations from the dollar store and some hollowed-out squashes?"

"No! I mean, yeah, but, like... Creating holiday traditions! We're living _actual lives_ now. We're just _people_ , finally. Isn't that what people do?"

"I'd like to carve a pumpkin!" Jack says brightly.

Next to him at the table, Cas nods, a soft smile on his face. "I would, as well. Jack was telling me about the activities that Mrs. Butters showed you and I'd like to give it a try."

Dean claps and points at the two of them, then turns back to his brother. "See? We got two takers on the pumpkins. You in?"

Sam shrugs. "Yeah, what the hell. I'll shove my hand in some gourds in the service of _normal_ life."

Dean rolls his eyes at his brother's sarcasm. "Look, dude, I know you think I'm going overboard with this domestic bliss thing, but you at least had a _taste_ of living like a normie when you were at Stanford. I've _never_ had this before, and if I wanna dive in all the way, I'd appreciate it if you didn't constantly bust my balls about it."

"You're right, Dean, you're right. I'm sorry if it feels like I don't get it. I don't mean to be unsupportive. I don't think it's sunk in for me yet. It still feels like we're in a lull between hunts. It's hard to believe that our lives are just gonna carry on from here. It's..." He shakes his head. "It's a lot to take in. But yeah, let's do this. Halloween with all the trimmings. Okay if I invite Eileen to the pumpkin massacre?"

"'Course, man. She's always welcome here, you know that. Dunno why you haven't made an honest woman out of her yet. Hey, maybe you could hide a ring in her jack-o'-lantern!" He says it in jest, but Sam gets a determined glint in his eye like he's hatching a plan. Looks like the Bunker family might be expanding before too long.

Dean watches his brother hustle out of the room, then turns to Jack. "Hey kid, you wanna try _making_ some decorations for the place? Remember that website I showed you when we were looking for dinner recipes?"

"Oh, you mean Pinterest?"

"That's the one. I bet they've got all kind of ideas for spooky fun stuff you could make with all those art supplies we got you."

Now it's Jack's turn for the determined glint. "I can do that!"

"Just, take it easy with the glitter, okay? Keep the craft herpes out of the areas where we eat."

"I promise!" his son yells as he runs down the hall to his room.

Dean's eyes are still on Jack's retreating form when he feels a pair of strong arms wrap around him from behind.

"What do you think, babe?" he asks his husband. "You up for a trip to the pumpkin patch with me? I think I saw a sign that says they've got apple cider donuts."

"Sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/633530257601855488/just-plain-old-domestic-bliss).


End file.
